A New Kind of Wizard
by Sckaz
Summary: rated for later; better summary inside, in fact its better than the summery; yyhhpX Hiei&Kurama become teachers at hogwarts, ya we all know things explode from there, YAOI!
1. chapter 1: hoot

For anyone who actually liked my other stories... I'm sorry to say, I removed two with no intention of fixing and reposting them. No one, maybe a few, seemed to like my ideas. I'm also postponing the one fic left up, it may end up being discontinued, depends on my inspiration. I thank all my reviewers, especially those on the fics I deleted.  
  
as always this will be yaoi, you have been warned as well as a yyh/hpX- one sided Draco/Hiei, but mainly Kurama/Hiei Hiei is as tall as Yuuske in this one!!!  
  
Anyway this is actually my fourth fic, but my first crossover. Be nice, be mean... but don't complain about it being yaoi... you may suggest a change in pairings if you wish... but not a change with my Kurama/Hiei!!  
  
My characters tend to be OOC... ' heh heh... Hope ya like it!!!

Hiei: Why would they like it? You wrote it!

PD: sniff sniff That hurt!!

Kurama: Now Hiei, you know she's having self-esteem issues, what with all the low amount of reviews...

PD: HEY!!! I got four on my last one... the one I kept!! GRR!! Please read and review!! Thanks!!

Hiei: Forgetting something??

PD: uh... yes... no... maybe so??

Hiei: Your disclaimer, or do you want them to sue your ass off!!!

PD: Oh ya!!  
  
Disclaimer: All I have is a lint-covered quarter that I found in between the couch cushions... want it? No? I guessed as much...  
  
Yes I know lame title and on the next chapters I will not rant I will go strait to writing... I won't repeat all this shit...oh and if you have any spelling corrections...I'm glad to hear um!! Spelling isn't my forte and I don't have a beta to edit for me, its fun getting yelled at for stupid mistakes you should have caught on your own!!  
  
Oh ya, if this looks so similar to a story you have read or looks too much like your own that you would call it plagiarism, I really don't mean it!! I think my idea is original!! If it does please send me the name of the story so I can see for my self and make the needed adjustments! Thanks!! On to the hopefully original story... I mean it can't be too much like anyone else's right?? Mine sucks...  
  
A New Kind Of Wizard Chapter 1  
  
The Reikai Tentai were having one of those "meetings." No, not the one where you receive missions, but the ones where the group randomly met. Unfortunately for the black-clad figure in the tree nearby, Kurama and Yukina had convinced him to join. He grumbled incoherently about the two, or more the fox, while reclining I the tree by the picnic the girls had set up.  
Just as Hiei was about to close his eyes, a small puffy white owl (PD: go with me here it doesn't have a breed) perched itself upon his foot and lifted its dainty leg, offering Hiei his letter with big brown eyes. The only word to describe him was... kawaii.  
"What do you want?" Hiei growled, happy that the other members of his small group couldn't hear him talking to a bird of all things.  
The small owl just hooted and scuttled (PD: yes scuttled) to his knee. Hiei raised a delicate eyebrow closer to the white band of cloth around his forehead. It gave another angry hoot and scooted close to... private regions.  
"Arg, no! Stupid bird! Get off!!" he growled and pushed the little owl off. It got so mad it came back with a vengeance, seating itself by his hip and attempting to peck him in places a bird should not attempt to peck.  
"Grrrr, stupid bird!!" a small flame flicked out at the now clearly labeled disturber of the peace.  
Of course, by now, what with all the fire, the rest of the group looked up. I mean the noise may not have been to load, but hell they aren't detectives for nothing. The little pest, seeing a chance and weakness, bolted. Hiei blinked for a few moments, while watching the bird stick his letter out for Kurama. With a chuckle, he accepted the note and the owl gave an affectionate hoot, flew up to Hiei's perch and nipped him affectionately on the nose.  
Hiei growled, letting out a stream of curses relating to a certain bird, until he realized that Kurama had grown pale. He looked curiously over at the red-head and gracefully jumped out of the tree and over to the kitsune, "What is it Fox?"  
Kurama mutely handed Hiei the slip of paper, face frozen in shock. Hiei opened the note cautiously. It read,  
  
_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
**Dear Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jagonshi,  
Due to unusual activities around the school recently we request your help for our students safety as was recommended by a high authority. We would like to offer you a position as teachers to better help us achieve the goal and the fact that we are seriously undermanned. The subjects that you will fill are listed blow,  
Care of Magical Creatures- Mr. Jagonshi is asked to help our Professor Hagrid and take over while he is away  
Herbology- Mr. Minamino is asked to follow the same guide lines above for our dear Professor Sprout  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- this shall be taught by both Minamino and Jagonshi to fill in the empty position  
  
Term begins on September 1st. You will receive a guide upon arriving in London. Enclosed are your tickets to London, England provided by the Ministry of Magic.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Hiei was... shocked, for lack of better word. His eyebrows rose under his headband and his mouth dropped open slightly.  
"W-What!?" it was a rare moment to see Hiei at a loss for words.  
The rest of the gang read the note as well.  
"Wait, why are you going to a hog's wart? Why don't hey just send the hog to you?"  
"Yuuske you disgusting pig!!!" Kieko left a throbbing red handprint etched across his face.  
"Um... Koenma's anyone?" Boton laughed nervously.  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Okay so it's short, but hell I was only seeing if anyone liked my idea!! I think I'll continue this one!! I'm inspired!!! R&R please!!!


	2. chapter 2

We'll get this out of the way ahead of time... Disclaimed!!  
  
I'm sorry for my bad spelling... I think I spelled Voldermort wrong... please tell me! And thank you to my reviewers...  
  
Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor; sasami chan; tear of a dragon; BloodMistress; M- python-girl; mistressKC; Clow Angel; Ray; spirit-gun; FoxofRoses (aka: you kno me);  
  
Meg: I think you've gotten that question answered by now... but I had no idea anyway! And the cartoon network has a specific place for complaints I'm told. Yes, I realized when you said that that I spelled Jagonshi wrong, I was half-asleep when I typed it!! WAHH!!! I will never make a mistake like that again! I promise!  
  
VenusSunev: Sorry about the name!! My favorite character is Hiei too!! Again, I was half- asleep... must be awake when writing stories from now on!  
  
People who I didn't say anything to... you didn't have a question and thank you! I must get this posted today and I don't have a lot of time! Okay here we go!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Koenma! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Hiei yelled as he practically bashed down the doors in the process of opening them.  
"What is the meaning of what?" Koenma asked nervously as he fidgeted with anything in reach.  
"THIS!" Hiei roared as he handed the paper to Koenma.  
"Ah, this..." he let out another round of nervous laughter as he could smell a crackling fire, most likely coming from Hiei's bandaged arm, "This would be a request for you to teach at the magical school called Hogwarts."  
"We can see that Koenma," Kurama tried to keep polite while hoping to calm the angry fire demon beside him who was probably having visions of roasting Koenma on a spit.  
"Well, they've been having trouble with a creature called 'Voldermort.' They need you to fill in on some teaching positions while you're protecting the school and its residents by order of the Reikai."  
"To hell with the Reikai! Who says we're going?"  
"Um...well... I assume you two wouldn't mind helping out... besides the Reikai already sent word that you would be able" he tugged at his collar as the temperature in the room seemed to rise. He could see Hiei's hand itching for his katana and his eyebrow twitching.  
"Two of their teachers will be leaving half-way through the first month, you'll be required to fill in those positions in addition to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. This requires you learn a bit of magic and how to use a wand. Though you need to learn magic, it's only a few 'simple' spells that you may need every so often. It won't require you to need large or hard spells, would you like to learn those you are allowed," he looked at Kurama' "Our main focus is for you to stay undercover and not stick out. It may be more difficult than expected. Voldermort is said to be a very dangerous wizard." He had a solemn look cast over his face as he snorted.  
"We'd be glad to help, but-" Hiei looked over at Kurama. A bit startled.  
"We would?"  
"But," he said sternly, "wouldn't they rather have a wizard take the position?"  
"No, Voldermort would overpower them... but Voldermort has never fought demons, you would hold the upper hand."  
"I see"  
"Well there is work to be done!"  
That earned violent coughing fits from Yusuke.  
"One more question, before we go..."  
"Yes Kurama?"  
"These... teachers that are leaving, why are they? I mean it doesn't make sense..."  
"I'm sorry... I cannot disclose that information."  
"Well... do you have a file on this Voldysmort they could look at?" Yusuke stood cleaning out his ear.  
"I'm afraid the file on Voldermort," he stated clearly, "is confidential. Few beings may access it."  
"So you mean to say, you're sending them without knowledge of the enemy?"  
"Yes, Yusuke, I have no choice in the matter."  
"Bullshit"  
"Now if you'll excuse me."  
By the time they left even Kuwabara knew not to touch Hiei. He seemed a bit more than pissed... scratch that a lot more than pissed. Kurama was even hesitant to touch him.  
Soon, Kurama and Hiei were the only one's left as they made their way to Kurama's. Kurama was trying to think of an excuse for his mother,  
'Boarding school? Maybe that'll work, What if she asks where or why... what about if she asks the name of the school!?'  
By the time they got to his door, Kurama had thought up so many 'what ifs" he was beginning to get frantic.  
"Calm down Fox," he was so uptight he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Hiei's voice.  
"Ya" he answered absentmindedly as he twisted the handle and walked in, "Mother, I'm home!" he called as he took off his shoes and made Hiei the same. Shiori greeted them with a smile and a 'who's this?' She quickly led them to the kitchen where she had just brewed pot of tea. She started the conservation as she poured the steaming liquid into cups for the three of them to share.  
"So how was school?"  
"Fine mother" he took a deep calming breath and prepared himself for the response while keeping a calm smile plastered on his face, "I've been accepted to go to a boarding school in London!" he answered brightly, trying to get his mother to relax and keep the questions at a minimum.  
"Boarding school? In London? How will you get there?"  
"They're paying my way."  
"How long?"  
"I leave in a few days and return at the end of the school year"  
"What's the name? Will you be alone? How were you chosen? How will you keep in touch?"  
A sweatdrop began to form on Kurama's head. She wasn't letting hi off easily. "No, Hiei and some other students will be going as well, I suppose they chose by our records... I'm not quite sure." He conveniently avoided the name question hoping she would forget.  
"You don't even know... well since your going as well Hiei, do you have any idea?" Score! She forgot!  
"I'm afraid I don't ma'am."  
A sigh of relief passed Kurama's lips. He remembered what I taught him about manners. He remember their discussion clearly, he had practically beheaded Hiei into learning to be respectful to his mother.  
"May I please go mother?"  
"I suppose if that's what you really want to do... I can't stop you."  
"Thank you mother! I'll write you every day!" he gave her a hug and then with his adrenaline rush, ran up the stairs to pack. Hiei followed him like his namesake.  
"All done!" he announced after piling a lot of small items and topped with clothing, "I just though of something!"  
They stayed silent for a minute blinking.  
"And that would be?"  
"Well, you need some human clothes."  
"WHAT!? Why!"  
"Because the students may ask questions...hm... here I'll help you let's go... we have an hour before we have to meet Koenma in spirit world. He said the he would have a guide to get us there." He grabbed Hiei's wrist with one hand and his bag with the other hand while racing out the door with a quick goodbye to his mother.  
When they were finally on their way to meet Boton, who would bring them to Koenma, who would lead them to a guide, they were quite mussed, but had succeeded in getting a few pairs of clothes for Hiei. Of course, one reason for him being frustrated was the fact that millions of female workers wanted to help them. Even some old woman who was trying to grope both boys. That was, needless to say, a very disturbing experience.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Don't ask Boton...don't ask."  
"Just take us to Koenma before I slit your throat."  
"O-okay..."  
They arrived at the doors to spirit world in worse condition than they were picked up. If they weren't such powerful demons they would have hurled any unlucky item that had gotten stuck in their stomach.  
"Ugh...Boton! Where did you get your license?"  
"What's a license?" she still had her bubbly cheerfulness in her voice and looked at Kurama with a very confused expression.  
"Don't try Kurama."  
Kurama just groaned in response.  
"Let's go meet the man Koenma-sama said would lead you to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts!"  
"Diagon Alley?"  
"He didn't tell you?"  
"No"  
"Oh... well than I suppose he will explain that too!" she gave another round of her cheery laughter as they continued on their way.  
"Hn"  
TBC!!!  
  
Well! It's longer! Not to long, but still longer! Sorry it took so long... I've have this written for a long time... heh heh heh! Anyway review please! 


End file.
